De Caballero a Damisela
by The Inocent Shinigami
Summary: Los muertos reviven: la prueba es este fic. Andrómeda y los animales caballeros están cada vez más cerca del Santuario. La pregunta es: ¿llegarán?
1. Un nuevo enemigo

De Caballero a Damisela  
  
Esta ff no es mio, es de mi niisan. Esta hecho con la colaboracion de mariag malfoy y con la mia ^0^. disclaimer: nada de caballeros del zodiaco me pertenece, asi que no infrinjo ninguna ley. esto solo lo hago con fines de diversion y entretenimiento. Espero que lo disfruten!!  
  
I. Un viaje al santuario  
  
Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que los caballeros habían tenido su última batalla y ahora disfrutaban de una época de paz. Saori Kido nieta del señor Mitsumasa Kido y única heredera de su fortuna prepara los últimos detalles para su viaje a Grecia específicamente al Santuario luego de recibir una carta del Patriarca en el que se solicitaba su presencia para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos, según el patriarca, de suma importancia. Estaba metiendo las últimas cosas en su maleta cuando una voz la interrumpe.  
  
-Saori!- grita Seiya desde el primer piso de la mansión-El jet ya esta listo! -Ya voy!- grita Saori como respuesta- unos cinco minutos más! -Saori, llevas hora y media diciendo lo mismo, baja de una vez-responde Seiya, esta vez un poco irritado.  
  
Saori decide darle la razón a Seiya y se apresura; cuando al fin termina de acomodar la última maleta, una media hora después, baja las escaleras rápidamente solo para encontrarse con unos caballeros en verdad enojados.  
  
-Saori, dijiste que solo serían cinco minutos más.-Hyoga dice esto intentado no matar a Saori- el avión va a quedarse sin gasolina antes de partir. -Disculpa, me pase un poco con el equipaje, podrían ir a buscarlo chicos? Es que creo que no podré traerlo sola. -Esta bien, además debes apresurarte, antes de que el piloto renuncie, y entrar al avión nosotros iremos por él- dice el caballero dragón- no puede ser mucho.  
  
Cinco minutos después.  
  
-No puede ser mucho verdad Shyriu?- Pregunta sarcásticamente Shun que lleva encima como cinco maletas intentando llevarlas todas sin tener que ir rodando por las escaleras-. -Cuantas maletas son en total?- pregunta de nuevo. -20-responde Seiya- sin contar los regalos para el Patriarca y el equipaje de el maestro de Shyriu que ya esta en el avión. -Aún no entiendo porque el Patriarca invito a mi maestro y a la señorita Kido sin invitarnos a nosotros-dice Shyriu mientras intenta bajar otras cinco maletas- me parece un poco extraño. -Si pero que podemos hacer?, así funciona el Santuario; responde Seiya. Mientras se daba esta conversación el último caballero de la maltrecha fila tiene ciertos problemas para mantener el equilibrio ya que el lleva la maleta más pesada. Hyoga hace lo que puede, pero sin querer pisa el cordón de la zapatilla de Seiya y cae arrastrando consigo a todos los demás. Cuando al fin caen en el último piso luego de haber rodado todo el camino y después de recoger el equipaje y de que Hyoga le prometiera a Seiya una clase de cómo amarrarse los zapatos, los pobres Caballeros del Zodíaco llegan al Jet privado de Saori y logran meter el equipaje.  
  
Ya empieza el jet a calentar los motores; así que Saori decide darles unas últimas recomendaciones a los Caballeros -Recuerden mantener la Mansión en orden- grita Saori desde la ventanilla del avión- Solo estaré fuera por una semana! Adiós! -Adiós Shyru!- dice el anciano Dohko, maestro de Shyru y caballero de Libra- apenas lleguemos te lo haré saber!  
  
Luego de las despedidas y de que el avión despega Shun rompe el silencio.  
  
-Qué?! Veinte maletas para solo una semana?! -Bueno a Saori le gusta estar preparada- dice Seiya intentando justificar a Saori -Eso lo entiendo pero 20 Maletas! -Sin Mencionar los regalos-agrega Hyoga -Bueno eso ya no importa entremos a la mansión antes de que anochezca- dice Shyru dando por terminada la discusión. Los caballeros deciden seguir el consejo de Shyru y entran a la Mansión, en el Lobby Seiya decide hacerle una última pregunta a Shun antes de que cada uno vaya a su habitación a dormir ya que todos estaban demasiado cansados para cenar. -Shun dónde está Ikki? -Mi hermano se fue temprano, dijo que llegaría tarde; porque lo preguntas Seiya? -No nada solo que creí escucharlo reírse mientras caíamos por las escaleras.; pero debió ser mi imaginación. Con esto los caballeros decidieron irse a la cama.  
  
Poco después de que los caballeros fueran a sus cuartos, el Caballero de Fénix sale de su escondite, detrás de unos helechos, mientras intenta no llamar la atención de los otros caballeros, y sofocar su risa, y se dirige también a su cuarto a dormir. 


	2. Un viaje al Santuario

II. Un Nuevo Enemigo  
  
Ya habían pasado varias horas de viaje desde que el avión había despegado y Saori que había estado entretenida con mirar el paisaje se había aburrido y comienza a hablar con el anciano Dohko.  
  
-Maestro Dohko, por que viene usted al Santuario? -Igual que usted Señorita Saori fui llamado por el Patriarca, Responde Dohko, por alguna extraña razón el Patriarca quiere que todos los caballeros de Oro estemos en el Santuario. Yo por mi parte aprovecharé para ir a la Casa de Libra, ya han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que fui.  
  
Saori quedo un poco pensativa acerca de las palabras del anciano maestro, ¿porque el Patriarca querría a los doce caballeros de oro reunidos? Bueno, realmente eso no le molestaba para nada, de hecho hace mucho tiempo había querido ver de nuevo a Milo, después de la última vez que se vieron y que Saori le propuso que "inauguraran" su nueva cama y que el caballero de Escorpio le dijera de forma grosera que "los escorpiones no se llevan con las perras". Quién entiende a Milo, después de todo, la perrita french poodle que tenía Saori había muerto hace 2 meses. Saori no estaba segura de lo que habría en el santuario, claro, tenía leves sospechas-que Aioria le pediría matrimonio, que habían abierto una nueva casa exclusiva para ella, que Milo le pediría que fuera su amante o que el nuevo patriarca se hubiera dado cuenta de la importante función que ella ocupaba y había hecho una enorme estatua de ella en traje de baño- claro, solo eran sospechas, pero si de algo estaba segura de algo, algo muy importante iba a suceder. Saori no había estado mucho tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el piloto del avión anunció que pronto aterrizarían en el Santuario. Saori decidió prepararse para bajar del avión. Al aterrizar una cantidad de caballeros la estaban esperando, uno de ellos que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo la llevó a su habitación en el Santuario mientras los otros maniobraban con las maletas y el equipaje del avión. Saori luego de pasar varios corredores del Santuario guiada por el joven caballero llegó a su habitación. Esta al igual que los corredores estaba recubierta de mármol y bellos pilares parecían sostener el techo pero a diferencia de los pilares de los corredores estos tenían hermosos grabados de oro que contaban parte de la historia del Santuario. Además de esto el resto de la habitación estaba muy bien arreglada y una hermosa cama de plumas y bordados la hacían ver mucho más acogedora "De lo que se perdió Milo" pensó Saori tirándose sobre su cama como una chiquilla malcriada y empezando a desordenar todo lo que tocaba con su mano.  
  
El caballero que la había guiado le pidió a Saori que se quedara ahí por órdenes del Patriarca y que este pronto vendría por ella. En ese momento los caballeros con el equipaje llegaban así que Saori se quedó con ellos acomodándolo todo. "Hay, pero que músculos!" pensaba Saori mientras se le caía la baba ya que no apartaba la vista de los traseros de los caballeros ----PENSAMIENTO DEL CABALLERO--- "Que coño le pasará a esta vieja? Debe ser atrasada mental, se le cae la baba. Recuerdo que Milo nos comentó una vez que la muchacha Kido está cogida en cirugía plástica. Qué tanto me mirara el trasero? Será que cree que lo tengo muy huesudo? Cuál será su cirujano plástico, tal vez el pueda implantarme silicón en las nalgas!  
  
Mientras tanto el Anciano Dohko iba camino a la casa de Libra. Luego de charlar con algunos amigos y caballeros que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo llegó a la casa. Lo primero que vio fue que la casa de Libra era toda una casa embrujada, había telarañas y polvo por todas partes como si nadie hubiera estado por allí por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Muy bien-pensó para si mismo Dohko mientras imaginaba todo lo que tendría que limpiar- parece que dormiré en la casa de libra esta noche.  
  
Ya era de noche cuando el Patriarca llamó a Saori a su habitación, cuando Saori llegó al cuarto del Patriarca pudo percibir un cosmos vagamente familiar, decidió no prestarle atención y comenzó su charla con el patriarca  
  
-Para que querías verme- dijo secamente Saori, ya que comenzaba a reconocer ese cosmo- algo va a pasar no es así? -Veo que ya te diste cuenta. eres rápida hermana. -Apolo! - dijo Saori consternada- que haces aquí? -Hola hermana, vine para deshacerme de ti, eres muy molesta, me irritas, aparte eres idiota y estás como una cabra (N/A: Cabra: expresión que indica que está loca)- a pesar de la impresión de Saori Apolo siguió hablando como si nada- y pensándolo unos minutos me he dado cuenta que este mundo en el que tu vives es muy aburrido. así que lo destruiré; y cómo se que no estarás de acuerdo te destruiré a ti primero.  
  
Antes de que Saori pudiera reaccionar una luz brillante cayó sobre ella paralizándola por completo. Luego Saori entendió por que; estaba atrapada en una especie de cristal.  
  
-Es inútil que intentes romperlo hermana-dijo fríamente Apolo- ese cristal se alimenta de tu cosmos, dentro de siete días habrás desaparecido y utilizaré las energías del cristal para acabar con el mundo que tanto deseabas proteger hermana. -Sabes que no lo lograrás Apolo! Mis caballeros se darán cuenta de tu plan y lo detendrán! -Tus Caballeros Atenea? Ya había pensado en eso, se cómo ellos acabaron con Poseidón y Hades, así que me desharé de ellos también. -Que?! Apolo no! no te metas con ellos!-"Demonios!"piensa Saori "si acaba con los condenados caballeros ya nadie podrá salvarme!" -Observa Hermana. fue lo único que dijo su hermano mientras se acercaba al Balcón del cuarto del patriarca.  
  
Hola!! Si les gusta la historia mandenme reviews, si no les gusta la historia también mandenme reviews, en fin si creen que la historia es una GRANNNNNNN porqueria, ya saben me mandan otro review. GRACIAS!!!!! 


	3. Un Extraño Cambio

Disclaimer: ya saben, nada de nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece, todo es obra de.diablos, no me acuerdo de quién! Bueno, el caso es que no es obra mía, yo solo soy una ¡fanática descocada! Hago este fic con fines de diversión y entretenimiento, no infrinjo ninguna ley. Ahh, y este fic no es mío, es de mi querida niisan Teresa.  
  
III Capítulo  
  
Un Extraño Cambio  
  
Un gran Rayo de luz salió de la habitación del Patriarca y los pocos  
caballeros del Santuario que lo vieron acercarse hacia ellos no pudieron  
hacer nada para detenerlo. De igual forma el rayo luego de golpear a  
todos los caballeros del Santuario se dividió y comenzó a atacar a todos  
los caballeros de diversas partes del Mundo.  
  
Mientras tanto en Japón los caballeros de Atenea descansaban del segundo  
día sin ella. Shun que había sido el último en acostarse por estar  
entrenando se había sentido sin ganas de quitarse la armadura así que se  
durmió con ella puesta. Ya habían pasado algunas horas cuando la armadura  
de Andrómeda sintió algo extraño, algo se acercaba y fuera lo que fuera  
quería herir a su amo así que a pesar de que Shun dormía las cadenas de  
su armadura comenzaron a ponerse en actitud defensiva, no acababa de  
terminar de colocarse cuando el extraño rayo de luz irrumpió en la  
estancia. La Armadura de Andrómeda en un desesperado intento de proteger  
a su amo se interpuso entre él y el rayo resistiendo el primer ataque,  
pero de pronto el rayo tomo fuerza rompiendo las cadenas de Andrómeda e  
incrustándose en el cuerpo de Shun, de la misma forma de cómo lo había  
hecho con todos los demás caballeros.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Shun se levantó como de costumbre, era temprano y  
como Tatsumi estaba de vacaciones, decidió irse a bañar para preparar el  
desayuno, el no recordaba haberse quitado la armadura antes de dormir, ya  
que no la tenía puesta pero no le dio a eso mucha importancia y se metió  
al baño. Cuando entró al baño lo que vio en el espejo lo dejo en shock.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Shun su voz también había cambiado  
pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, debía ser una broma pesada,  
pensó para si mismo; se toco el rostro con desesperación y se dio cuenta  
de que el espejo no estaba equivocado, se había transformado en una  
chica.  
-No, esto no puede...SER! NOOOOOOO!-grito espantado con su propia figura.  
Shun horrorizado dejó de mirar el espejo rezando de que aún estuviera  
dormido, se comenzó a pellizcar el brazo varias veces pensando de que así  
se despertaría, cuando al fin logro ponerse todo el brazo rojo a punta de  
tantos pellizcos y golpes entendió de que eso era real. Decidió ver el  
espejo una vez más para saber en verdad en que se había convertido. Su  
cabello ahora era bastante largo y había tomado un color rubio, de igual  
manera su rostro y su cuerpo habían cambiado totalmente. Su rostro con  
facciones delicadas pero viriles ahora era el rostro de una chica, sobre  
su cabeza portaba una extraña diadema que le daba un toque de realeza y  
en sus brazos cargaba lo que parecían ser los restos de cadenas rotas,  
luego de ver esto colocó horrorizado sus manos sobre su pecho.  
  
-NOOO! Me han salido melones.y son grandes!- gritó a punto de llorar por  
la desesperación, entonces un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y llevo  
su mano hacia su estomago. Los músculos por los cuales había estado  
entrenando durante mucho tiempo, todas esas horas en el gimnasio alzando  
pesas, su abdomen de acero.no estaba!! "Se fue todo a la mierda!" se  
decía a si mismo con desesperación y tristeza. Qué es esto? NO! Ahora  
tenía una perfecta cadera femenina! De pronto reaccionó. Si había  
cambiado en eso.también habría cambiado en.NO! Eso NO! Pensó que era  
mejor no continuar con esa inspección de nuevo cuerpo, sino talvez  
terminaría infartado al no encontrar por ningún sitio el miembro con el  
que cuenta todo hombre.y la verdad es que no lo sentía por ningún lado,  
pero si no estaba era mejor pensar que aún seguía ahí.  
  
Su ropa tampoco era la misma ahora llevaba un largo vestido blanco que  
casi llegaba al piso y en vez de zapatillas tenía unas sandalias muy  
parecidas a las que había visto en Grecia cuando fue al Santuario.  
Shun todavía se encontraba en una especie de trance, pero rápidamente  
salió de él ya que sabía que necesitaba encontrar una solución a su  
problema y alguien que le explicara que sucedía.  
  
-Ikki! Ikki! ¡¿Dónde estás Ikki?! - Shun Gritaba como loco mientras se  
dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, en verdad él no estaba muy seguro  
de que Ikki pudiera ayudarlo pero fue lo primero que en medio de su  
confusión se le ocurrió.  
  
Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación de su hermano, luego de varias caídas  
ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr con falda, se dio cuenta de que  
este no estaba, solo estaba la cama desordenada como siempre y la ventana  
abierta, Shun ya un poco más tranquilo debido a todo lo que había corrido  
ya que sus habitaciones estaban en los dos extremos contrarios de la  
mansión, y también debido a todos los golpes que se había dado, decidió  
ir a buscar a los demás caballeros. En todos los cuartos encontró lo  
mismo: las camas desordenadas, incluso en la de Shyriu que es el más  
ordenado de los cinco caballeros, y las ventanas abiertas. Shun pensó que  
tal vez estuvieran afuera así que decidió salir aunque con mucho cuidado  
de que nadie lo viera. Shun sacó lentamente la cabeza por el pequeño  
espacio que él había abierto de la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó  
sorprendido. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nota de la persona que sube este capítulo: Me voy de viaje! Pero he dejado a cargo a Mariag Malfoy para que suba los capítulos-Dios mío, me estoy volviendo loca, como la deje a cargo a ella?! O_o??!!-.bueno, mi hermana disfrutó mucho haciendo este capítulo y a mi también me gustó, espero que a ustedes también les agrade ^__^!!!! Se despide The Inocent Shinigami PD: los siguientes capítulos los publicara Mariag Malfoy y ella también contestará los reviews!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Hora Hora: Horaaa! Gracias por tu review! Y despreocupate, mi hermana continuara escribiendo y yo subiré los capítulos! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este chap. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Mariag Malfoy: como jodes maria !!!!! bueno, espero que te haya gustado este chap y que bueno que tambien te gustaron los anteriores. Gracias por tu apoyo mientras estoy de viaje!!! Gracias por el review!!!  
  
DarkLady-Iria: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el comienzo del fic, espero que también disfrutes leyendo este capítulo!!! Y respecto a eso de saori y milo, tienes razon! Jamás de los jamases se llevarian XD!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Karen: muchas gracias por tu consejo, pero debo decirte algo: mi hermana detesta a saori !!! Lo siento mucho, pero debido a eso es que siempre la expone como una idiota, pero ya que lo dices, trataremos de hacer la un poco más a como es en realidad, vale? Pero aun así la pondra unas cuantas veces más en ridiculo-no puede evitarlo!!! n__n-. Y respecto a eso de "meterse más en los personajes" ya verás en los próximos capítulos. gracias por tu consejo y tu review!  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: me alegra muchísimo que te parezca interesante! Y, bueno, yo creo que este chap disuelve una de tus dudas, no? y a lo de deshacerse de saori, todavía no se puede mandarla al más allá, pero descuida, pasará muchos problemas XD n.n! bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO, Y NO LO OLVIDEN, DEJEN REVIEWS!!- si, este botoncito morado, ese mismo, el que dice GO!, si el botón del poder!!! -. 


	4. Queee Sorpresa! oO

IV. Un Zoológico Mitológico  
  
Si lo que había visto Shun en el espejo del baño de su cuarto lo dejo  
sorprendido falto poco para que el pobre-o debería decir la pobre-  
quedara infartao con lo que veía afuera. En un árbol al lado de la  
mansión un cisne y uno pájaro rojo luchaban por la comida de las aves que  
se encontraba colgada en el árbol y que por la pelea de las dos aves se  
había caído al piso y ya se lo estaba comiendo un caballo ¡¿con alas?!  
Shun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...De donde ha salio este animal?  
Será un experimento de Saori? De repente una idea ridícula pasó por su  
cabeza...  
  
-Ikki!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas - el desayuno está listo!!!  
  
El ave fénix a pesar de la nueva voz de su hermano debió reconocerlo ya  
que por unos instantes lo miró fijamente como esperando ver el plato de  
comida, al asegurarse de que no había nada le lanzó un un extraño cántico  
melodioso como si le estuviera diciendo: "mentiroso", y volvió a su  
lucha con el Cisne. Para Shun ya no había duda, esos animales eran los  
demás Caballeros del Zodíaco...  
Los han transformado en animales! Ahora si que nadie lo podía ayudar...  
Pero...- pensó para si mismo mientras le pasaba un sudor frío por la  
espalda- ¡¿dónde está Shiryu?!  
  
Por repuesta un fuerte gruñido hizo que Shun mirase a un lado. El enorme  
dragón estaba erguido a pocos pasos de distancia. Su tamaño era increíble  
era más grande que la mansión de Atenea, pero eso no era lo que más  
preocupaba a Shun, el dragón lo miraba fijamente mientras le mostraba los  
colmillos; parecía que a diferencia de el ave fénix el dragón si había  
encontrado su desayuno...  
  
-Nnnnooo...pen..sarás com..eerrrme, ver..daaad Shirryu?- Shun no podía  
evitar tartamudear por el aspecto fiero de Shiryu, al compás de su voz  
todo su cuerpo temblaba como maraca- Shiryu???  
GRRRRRRR!- Fue toda la respuesta de Shiryu mientras echaba a correr hacia  
Shun.  
Gulp!... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SHIRYU DETENTE!!!!!! – Shun tuvo que poner  
pies en polvorosa nuevamente, por suerte con todas las caídas dentro de  
la Mansión ya había a aprendido a correr son vestido, de otra forma  
Shiryu se lo hubiera desayunado.  
  
Los gritos de Shun y los rugidos de Shiryu llamaron la atención de todos  
los demás caballeros del zodíaco ya que estos dejaron de luchar, o de  
comer en el caso de Seiya, para observar la interesante persecución. Shun  
a pesar del vestido y las sandalias corría con la misma ligereza como si  
tuviera cohetes en los zapatos y Shiryu por su parte a pesar de su tamaño  
y velocidad le era imposible alcanzar a Andrómeda, además ambos  
comenzaban a cansarse así que entre corrida y corrida ambos tomaban un  
descanso de unos segundos solo para comenzar de nuevo la persecución.  
Por suerte era temprano y la mansión Kido se encontraba bastante lejos  
del resto de las casas así que nadie pasó cerca mientras duró la  
correteada, pero si algún viajero hubiera podido ver hacia la mansión  
Kido, como un dragón perseguía una princesa mientras los observan un  
fénix, un cisne y un Pegaso de seguro hubiera creído que se había salido  
de la realidad y que había caído en un cuento de Hadas.  
Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Shiryu había empezado a perseguir  
a Shun, incluso Seiya y los demás se habían aburrido de verlos y habián  
vuelto a lo suyo, cuándo este logró esconderse detrás de un árbol fuera  
del alcancé del dragón. Shun había logrado tomar un poco de aire y ya se  
preparaba para dar una buena corrida hacia la puerta de la mansión  
pensando que allá dentro Shiryu no podría desayunárselo tan fácilmente  
cuando sintió que un cosmos lo llamaba, pero no era él único ya que este  
cosmos se dirigía a todos los "Animales" del Zodíaco.  
  
-Caballeros ayúdenme...- la voz de Atenea sonaba un poco débil, el cristal  
había comenzado a tomar sus energías- vengan al Santuario...  
-RI HIHIHI!- fue la respuesta de Seiya que si por lo menos había  
entendido a Saori no parecía darle mucha importancia ya que empezaba a  
comer pasto.  
-Atenea!- dijo Shun en verdad no muy sorprendido y hasta un poco  
fastidiado, aún se acordaba que ella lo había puesto a él y a los demás  
las veinte maletas.- déjame adivinar te secuestraron y tenemos que  
rescatarte no es así?  
-Y tú quién eres? – Saori no podía entender cómo su mensaje había sido  
interceptado por una chica y su caballo, además y ella quién se creía que  
era para hablarle de esa forma? No, no, no. Más respeto, ahora todo el  
mundo la trataba como su fuera basura!(N/A: acaso no lo es -_-X?)  
  
Mientras Saori intentaba entender que pasaba en su casa los demás  
caballeros se unieron a la conversación. Mientras que Hyoga graznada,  
Ikki por su lado chillaba y solo se dejaban de escuchar cuando Shiryu  
rugía y Seiya por su parte relinchaba como loco.  
-¿Pero que rayos sucede?- Saori estaba muy sorprendida en un principio,  
ahora comenzaba a molestarse-¿Quién eres tu? QUITA A TU CABALLO DE MI  
FINO Y COSTOSO CESPED DE BUCKIMHAM! NOOO, ESPÚTIDO ANIMAL, NO TE LO  
COMAS!!!!!! ¿Dónde están los caballeros? Mira niña, quiero tú y tus  
estúpidos animales se vayan de mi mansión, AHORA!!!! Caballeros, dónde  
están? Rápido, saquen a esta chusma de mi mansión!  
-Que no los oyes? –dijo Shun sarcásticamente- por algún extraño motivo  
ellos se volvieron animales ...  
-Qué?!?!- ahora el desconcierto de Saori era mayúsculo- Estás bromeando!,  
no se quién eres pero si en verdad eres Shun demuéstralo!  
-O.K como quieras- Shun en verdad estaba contento, esperaba de parte de  
Atenea una reacción mucho peor- muy bien, Tienes en tu armario quince  
trajes exactamente iguales, se supone que estas a dieta pero cuando crees  
que no te vemos te gusta comerte todo el helado del congelador para luego  
echarle la culpa a Seiya o a mi Niisan, en tu cuarto tienes una  
habitación secreta lleno de posters de Michael Jackson, y en las mañanas  
te levantas temprano para no perderte ni un capítulo de Hamtaro, tu cama  
esta llena de peluches de Barney y tienes 95 paquetes de tinte morado  
extra fuerte en tu baño privado, además, hace poco tuviste una entrevista  
con el director de "Los Teletubbies" Porque querías saber si podrías  
participar en algún programa cantando la canción "Teletubbies,  
Teletubbies, diiiiigaaan hola. OAAAAA!" quieres que siga???  
-Shun! Cómo sabes de mi cuarto secreto y quién te dijo que me tiño el  
pelo?! Mi cabello es morado natural sabes?...- Saori de haber estado en  
otra situación hubiera matado a Shun pero cómo era el único de todos los  
caballeros del zodíaco que parecía aún entenderla decidió dejar la opción  
de colgar a Shun de un árbol para después- como sea... Shun debes  
ayudarme he sido atrapada en un cristal por mi hermano Apolo, si no logró  
salir del cristal en siete días moriré!  
-Y, cuál es el problema?- Shun para ser sincero no le molestaba en lo más  
mínimo que Saori muriera es más ella los había estado tratando a él y los  
demás caballeros de una forma muy cruel así que la muerte de Saori no le  
parecía tan mala idea-.  
-El mundo llegará a su fin....  
-Y, cuál es el problema?-eso tampoco era nada nuevo para Shun ...  
-No comerás más nunca tu platillo favorito...-dijo Saori desesperada  
-Y, cuál es el problema?-desde que vivía junto a Seiya ya no recordaba lo  
que era comer, tenía que vivir alimentándose de gachas y ocultando su  
comida, no fuera ser que en un descuido Seiya se la cogiera.  
-Te quedarás como una chica para siempre  
-Y, cuál es el...Muy bien! Allá voy!- Eso si llegó a convencer a Shun  
-Caballeros... mis fuerzas se acaban... por favor apresúrense y vengan al  
santuario- con estas palabras Saori terminó su conversación con el cosmo  
de los caballeros  
  
Luego de que el cosmo de Saori dejó de hablarles Shun al fin pudo salir  
de su escondite detrás del árbol, parecía que la voz de Atenea les había  
devuelto aunque sea en parte algo de su antigua personalidad, por lo  
menos Shiryu ya no se lo quería comer, y los demás caballeros volvían en  
parte a ser como antes. Ikki e Hioga dejaron de pelear por el alimento de  
las aves y Seiya por su parte había dejado de trotar y volar por el patio  
de la mansión. Todos los caballeros-animales se habían tranquilizado un  
poco y ahora rodeaban a Shun mal que bien era él único que quedaba humano  
y querían que este decidiera que hacer. Shun entendiendo el significado  
de las intensas miradas de los demás caballeros del Zodíaco tomó una  
decisión.  
  
Parece que no nos queda de otra -dijo Shun a los demás- Debemos salvar a  
Atenea una vez más; iremos al santuario!  
  
Holaaa a toos! Bien, pa que sepan que quien va a contestar los reviews y quien ha subio este capitulo he sido yo: Mariag Malfoy!!! Bue, lo que pasa es que la subidora de chapters oficial y la escritora del fic se han ido de viaje a canada y me lo han echao too a mi! Pueden creerlo?! Noo, mentiras, es que yo me he ofrecio a subirles el chap mientras ellas lo pasan de lo lindo comprando posters de saint Seiya ¬¬U Bien, espero que les haya gustao este capi, que en verdad han sido dos chaps unidos, porque si los haciamos el 4 y el 5 nos iban a quedar cortitisimos! y la demora es culpa mia, que me a dao pereza subir el chap, DISCULPENME, porfavoor!! Bueno, nunca antes había subido un chap, y mucho menos contestao un review-lo que pasa es que lo mio es leer y no escribir n_n- y les digo que me he emocionado mucho contestando reviews! Si dejan reviews, la loca de la escritora va a escribir más rapido, y si ella y su hermana se van de viaje, pues creo que yo subo otro chap! SIII, QUE SE VAYAN DE VIAJE XD!! Bien, mejor dejo de joder y aquí va la contestación a los reviews!  
  
Hora Hora: holaaa dua!! See, ya se que no ha aparecio el hyoga mucho por aquí, pero te aseguro que el proximo capi sale, va? Y que te piensas? CLARO QUE VAN A SALIR LOS DORADOS! Siii, yo tambien me muero de ganas por ver a camus *__*, pero tal vez los dorados no sean la "salvacion" XD! Espero que este chap te guste, y descuida, que no tardan en salir hyoga y los doraditos n_n!!  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: holaas! Pero vaya, a ti tambien te cae mal saori? A mi me cae como diarrea a media noche, horrible .! bueno, pero a que en este chap quedo como una puñetera idiota? Siii, cantando con teletubbies XD, tendría que ir con un grupo de "retra-gente" la muy aweba! bueno, gracias por el review y espero que este chap también te aya gustao! Chau!  
  
DarkLady-Iria: konichi wa! Bueno, ahora si ya sabes lo que les paso a los demás caballeros y shun..temo que el pobre-o sera la pobre?-va tener que pasar por otros problemitas mas! Le ha tocao una suerte de gato negro XD! Bue, espero que te haya gustao este chap! Chau!  
  
Dominique Marie: que bueno que te haya gustao! Y aquí esta la otra parte, tarde, pero llego al fin ^_^U. bueno, espero que este chap tambien sea de tu agrado! Chau y gracias por tu review!  
  
Bueno, esto ha sido too, ya termine de subir el fic y de contestar reviews y ha sido un experiencia muy agradable! Lastima que se ha acabao U_U. bien, espero que le sigan dejando reviews al fic sin importar quien suba los chaps-esto parece un baño publico, too el mundo pasa por aquí XD!-. Ya, gracias por leer el fic y dejen reviews, el proximo capitulo será más intersante ^0^!!!  
  
Chau y saludos!  
  
Mariag Malfoy Viva Ron Weasley, vivan los libros de Harry Potter!!! 


	5. Mal viaje, peor aterrizaje

Disclaimer: saint Seiya no me pertenece! Todo es obra del llorón de Kuramada u_ú. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es de una amiga mía-Teresa-. Aquí la escritora-Teresa-, la humilde colaboradora-Mariag Malfoy o sea yo XDD- y la subidora oficial de chapters-The Inocent Shinigami-, no ganamos ni un dólar, solo la satisfacción de hacer lo que nos gusta y de que ustedes se diviertan leyendolo n_n  
  
Capítulo V Mal Viaje, Peor Aterrizaje  
  
Después de mucho forcejear Shun por fin había podido montar sobre el lomo de Shiru. Después de la plática con el cosmo de Saori, decidieron-mejor dicho Shun decidió- que la mejor y única forma de llegar hasta el Santuario sería por el aire: volando.  
  
Llevaban ya bastante tiempo en el vuelo. De vez en cuando, Shiru soltaba un respiro con fuego, cosa que asustaba mucho a Shun y que le daba más calor. Estaba cansado, sudando por las llamas que tiraba Shiru, y encima, tenía ganas de de hacer pis. El no podía hacer como los caballeros animales, que hacían sus necesidades estirando una pata y ya. Tampoco podría hacer pis como cuando estaba en su antigua condición de hombre, que simplemente se acercaba a algún árbol, se aflojaba la cinturón, bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, sacaba su miembro y pist pist problema resuelto. Tendría que ir a un baño, pero francamente le aterraba la idea de encarar a su entrepierna.  
  
Se fijó en que era lo que hacían los demás caballeros-animales. Shiru tiraba por enésima vez una bocanada de fuego. Ikky y Seiya aparentemente discutían: el pegaso relinchaba, el fénix producía su melódico canto y a la vez le daba picotazos al pobre pegaso. Le pareció un poco raro que el Hyoga- cisne no participara en esa discusión, debería estar haciendo otra cosa, por ahí andaría. Un momento. DÓNDE ESTÁ HYOGA?! Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Le dio un puntapié a Shiru-dragón para que fuera más a prisa, pero lo que hizo este fue lanzarle una bocanada de fuego. -Mi pelo!! Se quema, se quema!-decía desesperado mientras intentaba apagar los mechones de pelo que se le habían incendiado. Al parecer a Shiru le molesto el puntapié y se lo tomo a mal-. -Era para que fueras más rápido, idiota!! Nnn..no te enojes!-dijo Shun que ya había apagado el fuego en su cabeza, pero que había dejado un fuerte olor a pelo chamuscado en el ambiente. Empezaron a buscar a Hyoga. No aparecía por ningún lado. Fueron más alto para ver si estaba. Y ahí estaba. Volando totalmente incorporado, con una bandada de cisnes. Movía sus alas majestuosamente como si nada. Y todo el páramo que habían pasado mientras lo buscaban! Shiru se acerco más a la bandada y Shun alargo el brazo para agarrar a Hyoga. -Joputo! Que hacías por acá? No sabes que tenemos que rescatar a Saori?! Eres un desconsiderado, persiguiendo a las pobres pajaritas!! Por mí que te hagan pato a la naranja!!!-le decía Shun a cisne mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente por el pescuezo mientras este graznaba como diciendo: "No joda, suéltame, que se caen las plumas!". Así continuo en viaje, nada más que todos vigilaban a Hyoga y de vez en cuando Ikky le daba unos picotazos al cisne y al pegaso.  
  
La vejiga le iba a reventar. Necesitaba un baño URGENTE! Trató de divisar algún sitio para ir al baño y en el que pudiera esconder a los caballeros animales, pero no había ninguno! Si! Si había uno! Un restaurante que tenía al lado un pequeño bosque en el que cabrían perfectamente todos los caballeros, pero Shiru..."que demonios, tendrá que agacharse" pensó Shun. Forcejaron mucho para aterrizar, en especial Shiru. Shun pensó que estaba duro que alguien no los hubiera visto, pero como estaban en verano y hacía tanto calor, seguramente iban a pensar que estaban viendo espejismos (N/A: que iluso!) Dejo a los caballeros en el pequeño bosque no sin antes decirles que NO SE MOVIERAN DE ALLÍ y que no hicieran mucho ruido, que si eran buenos "chicos" les traería un paquete de galletas. La distancia entre el pequeño bosque y el restaurante no era mucho, pero Shun se estaba demorando ya que se caía constantemente con ese vestido. De pronto, un carro paró y empezo a ir a la misma velocidad de la caminata de Shun. Se bajo una ventanilla y apareció el rostro de un hombre de por lo menos 70 años. -Hola muñeca, quieres un aventón?-preguntó el vejete. Shun sintió que la sangre le hervía. Le había dicho muñeca. Muñeca? Muñeca!! -No gracias.-contestó secamente -Vamos bonita, hace calor, yo te llevo en el carro con aire acondicionado. Y luego podríamos ir a un lugar más íntimo-dijo el vejestorio guiñándole descaradamente un ojo. Lo iba a matar, definitivamente. Iba a deshacerse de su teoría de "la paz ante todo" y le rompería la cara a ese viejo mofletudo. -No, grrracias-dijo cortante -Vamos linda, luego te llevo al salón de belleza para que te arreglen un poco ese rancho que tienes en la cabeza-dijo la ciruela pasa viendo el cabello de Shun de reojo. Ah no! encima criticaba su cabello? Es el colmo! Que huevón! Lo iba a matar, le sacaría las tripas la retorcería y se las volvería a meter! Tal vez sería mejor sacarle un ojo y ensartarlo en un mondadientes mientras el veía con el otro ojo que aun tenía. Na, mejor le daba una buena patada en el culo y punto, como es tan viejo no resistiría los demás castigos. -Que dices preciosa?-pregunto ilusionado el fósil. Shun, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la puerta del restaurante y se había parado ahí. -Digo que usted es un viejo y que se compre unos paquetitos de viagra-dijo Shun y rápidamente entró al restaurante.  
  
Si Shun pensaba que el restaurante era una buena alternativa, se equivocó por completo. El restaurante estaba completamente lleno de personas jóvenes. Todos hablaban animadamente hasta que entro Shun. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. No es muy común ver a una muchacha vestida con una toga blanca, sandalias tipo romanas, una diadema en la cabeza y encima, con el pelo chamuscado y quemado. De pronto empezaron a murmurar. "Mira Richie, quién crees que sea ella?" pregunto una muchacha que estaba comiendo con un amigo "Pues yo creo que es una novia que dejaron plantada en el altar..." "hay, pobrecita!!" "Seguramente es alguna de esas muchachas que reparten promos del servicio de Teléfonos" "Yo creo que es una drogadicta!" "Na, te digo que es una mujerzuela!" "Oye, se parece a mi profesora de mates!" esos fueron, tan sólo unas de las cosa que empezaron a murmurar. Shun se sentía incómodo con todas las miradas posadas en el, así que empezó a buscar con la vista, la puerta de los baños. Los baños estaban del otro lado del restaurante, así que empezó a caminar rápido hacia ellos mientras la gente seguía murmurando. Pero como Shun no está acostumbrado a caminar con vestido y mucho menos a caminar rápido, el pobre enredó su pie en las bastas de la toga, se quitó el pie de la basta para no caer y el muy idiota lo que hizo fue levantarse por completo la falda y calló al piso como una torta. Y todos vieron su trasero. Su grande y femenino trasero. De nuevo un silencio de ultratumba en el restaurante. Shun todavía seguía desparramado en el piso ya que no quería ver las caras de idiotas que tenían todos los hombres en el restaurante, además su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro. Unos atrevidos tuvieron la osadía de gritar "AJUUMMMMM!!!! tía güena, parate de allí, que queremos ver la repetición!!!" y una muchacha que iba con su novio y este le dejo de prestar atención ya que estaba viéndole las nalgas a Shun, gritó "Mujer, no seas ZORRA!! Vete a enseñar el trasero a los hombres sin compromiso!" al escuchar eso, Shun rápidamente se paró de piso, y empezó a correr hacia en baño, pero ahora teniendo la precaución de agarrarse las bastas de la toga.  
  
Al llegar hasta la puerta de los servicios, tuvo un gran encrucijada: "Men or Women"? Shun hubiera ido a los servicios de hombres, ya que el ERA un hombre. Pero lastimosamente su condición física se lo impedía. Así que entro al baño de mujeres u_ú.  
  
Habían unas muchachas en el tocador. Un momento... tocador? Atena!! El baño de mujeres era mucho mejor que el de hombres! Los lavabos eran de mármol, el jabón era de menta y los grifos eran dorados! Y hasta había un sillón y un jarrón con flores! En el baño de hombres, lo único que se podía percibir era el olor a berrinche. Pensó que tendría que reclamar igualdad en los servicios, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y empezó a ponerse nevioso. "Valentía, Shun. Hay que bajarse los calzones!"  
  
Bueno, para avisarles desde ya: quien sube este chap tambien soy yo: Mariag Malfoy! Bue, lo que pasa es que YA ENTRAMOS A LA ESCUELA-horror, horror T_T- y la bellaca de la autora y su hermana no han querio subir el chap!! Y yo como soy tan buena, noble, colaboradora y gentil-esa no se la cree ni mi propia madre ¬¬U- me he ofrecio para subirlo. No tengo mucho tiempo para contestar reviews, solo digo: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRRRRACIASSS!! Ya tenemos 14 reviews!! HEMOS PASAO LA DOCENA!!! Y todo gracias a ustedes, querios lectores!! Ustedes son lo mejor!! Son lo máximo, mejores que el pan de jengibre que hacen en el valle, mejores que la mermelada de guayaba que hace mi abuela!!! Un abraso inmenso para ustedes!!! Quiero mostrarle mis condolencias a nuestros lectores españoles por lo del 11 de marzo. NO A LA VIOLENCIA, NO AL TERRORISMO TOT!! Bueno, solo les pido que dejen reviews con críticas, tomatasos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones y grageas berttie bott n_n , se acepta de todo menos virus-si les parece un chorrada, no la tomen con el computador, el pobre no tiene la culpa n_nUU- Bue, ya dejo la jodienda para el proximo chap-si es que lo subo yo- . CHAU! Mariag Malfoy –que viva Harry Potter y mi cabronazo Malfoy XDD!!- 


	6. Linda tarde, en el baño del restaurante

Disclaimer: nada de esto nos pertenece! Todo es obra de karumada, ni la escritora, ni la subidora de chaps oficial, ni la colaboradora ganamos ni un dolar por esto, solo la satisfacción de escribir y que a ustedes les guste n_n!!  
  
Capítulo dedicado a: Cristal Ketchum Darklight, DarkLady-Iria y Hora Hora  
  
Capítulo V Linda tarde, en el baño del restaurante  
  
Shun estaba realmente mareado. Tenía terribles ganas de vomitar y la frente estaba empapada de sudor. Despertó. Uff...todo había sido un mal sueño, pero muy real. -Maríííaa! Tráeme otra compresa!-gritó una voz femenina -Ya voy! Que no soy robot, pues!-dijo una segunda voz de mujer, que tenía una nota de enojo. Shun abrió lentamente los ojos. Tenía la visión nublada y lo único que vio fue una mujer pelirroja regordita y pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo al lado suyo. -Donde está Ikky? Fue una muy mala broma...-dijo Shun en un susurro. PLAFF! La mujer le estampo en la frente una compresa de agua fría, con tal fuerza y tan poca delicadez que lo dejo viendo estrellitas. -Hay muchacha, yo no sé quien es Ikky. Qué te ha pasado,? Te me haz desmayao en el piso del baño!-dijo la mujer pelirroja, Shun sintió que las tripas se le torcían. No, no era un sueño. ERA REAL! Hizo un recuento de lo último que había pasado. El baño del restaurante, el cubículo del baño de mujeres y un desmayo causado por algo que no estaba en su entrepierna. -Ay no, Ay no...Ay no puede ser, ay no puede seeerrr!-se lamentó en voz alta a la vez que empezó a sollozar y llorar. Después de llorar como una catarata, enfocó bien su vista y se dio cuenta de que al lado de la mujer pelirroja estaba sentada en el piso una jovencita larguirucha de pelo marrón. Tenía un semblante de "Coño, ya terminen que me quiero ir!! y un delantal azul puesto. Alrededor de el, la mujer pelirroja y la muchacha cabriada, estaban un grupito de por lo menos 7 mujeres. -Dónde estoy?-preguntó Shun -En el baño del restaurante "El Asador" Carnes, pollo, papas, yuca, pescado, todo asado. Hacemos servicio a domicilio y encargos-soltó la mujer pelirroja-Yo soy la dueña. Ahora dime, porque te haz desmayado? Eres alérgica a los camarones? María te sirvio la comida cruda? María, cuantas veces te he dicho que cocines bien la carne? O que por lo menos la sirvas caliente y sin sangre, para que a la gente no le den arcadas!-regaño a la muchacha del delantal azul. -Mamá, yo no le he servido ningún plato a esta muchacha-dijo molesta. -Y entonces, porque te haz puesto mal mija?-le pregunto la señora pelirroja. -Es que yo...yo...no comí aquí, solo vine a usar el baño-dijo Shun aún con su voz debilitada. PLAAAFFFF!!! Una segunda compresa de agua fría le da en la cabeza pero con mucha más fuerza que la anterior. La señora pelirroja le estrelló la compresa con tantas ganas que a Shun se le escaparon unas lágrimas de dolor. -AYYY!!! Me pegó muy fuerte!!-dijo el pobre Shun aún llorando mientras se sobaba su maltratada cabeza, que además de tener los pelos quemados guindandole, ahora tenía un tremendo chichón en la frente (N/A: está salado el pobre). -Eso te pasa por usar el baño del restaurante sin haber comprado nada-dijo la señora pelirroja tan pancha-eso nunca se hace, que esto no es servicio público! -Hay, lo siento-dijo Shun haciéndose el inocente "Qué quería? Que meara en el monte?! Yo no soy un animal, eso es antihigiénico, me puede dar una churrea o algo así!" pensó para sí mismo. -Entonces, porqué te desmayaste? No andarás con la regla?-preguntó María con cara de cabriada. -Por qué voy a andar por todos lados con un juego de geometría?-pregunto Shun extrañado. -Ya para, no te hagas la huevona! La cargas, si o no?-dijo María molesta. -Claro que no cargo ninguna regla, ni que fuera arquitecto, digo arquitecta- contestó Shun. María puso cara "Reviento, re-vien-tooo! Que idiota!". -Muchacha, lo que María quiere decir es que si andas con el periodo menstrual-dijo la señora pelirroja que se estaba poniendo medio borde. -Periódico Mensual? No, yo veo las noticias en Antena 3-dijo Shun de ingenuo. -NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA!! te estoy hablando de la regla, el periodo, la pepa, la de cada mes, la sangrienta! Ya sabes o es que acaso nunca haz oído hablar de Kotex y de Saba?!-soltó María que estaba hasta la coronilla de la ingenuidad de Shun. -Uhh....dejame hacer memoria...YA SÉ!! La semana pasada Saori no se pudo bañar en la piscina por eso...recuerdo que le pidio un "tapón" a Seiya, el trajo uno de corcho que encontró en la cocina, pero ella se molestó mucho más...bah, quién la entiende, acaso no fue eso lo que pidio?-dijo Shun con un aire "yo lo supe, yo lo supe!!" -Hayyy, pero que inteligente!!-ironizó María-fue la regla lo que te hizo desmayarte?-preguntó María ya al borde. -Claro que no, eso es algo que solo le da a las mujeres-contestó Shun. -Aja, y tu que eres? Hombre?-dijo sarcástica la señora pelirroja. -Obvio que s...QUE?! Eso significa que a mi me va a dar eso?-preguntó Shun con los ojos fuera de orbita a la señora pelirroja. -Pues si mijita, a menos que seas anormal-contesto la señora pelirroja muy tranquila. -NO PUEDE SER-Shun lloraba cual Magdalena-VOY A MORIR DE UNA HEMORRAGIA!! NUNCA MÁS PODRÉ BAÑARME EN UNA PISCINA!!! YO...YO...TENDRÉ QUE USAR PROTECTORES PARA CALZONES EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!!-gritó desesperado. -Hay, no seas tan dramática, que nada de eso es cierto!-le dijo la señora pelirroja.-María, por favor, traete una Tilenol, que la muchacha se va a morir de la desesperación. Creo que sufre del síndrome pre-menstrual. -Vale-dijo María y salio del cuarto de baños para ir a las cocinas y buscar un calmante para Shun. Mientras tanto, las demás mujeres le decían que eso era pura publicidad de los vendedores de té contra cólicos, que no era la gran cosa, que no fuera tan exagerada y que lo que estaba inventando no iba a suceder, que peor eran los hombres que cada vez que veían a una muchacha, iban a inundar el piso, y no precisamente con saliva. De repente, María apareció de nuevo en el umbral del baño con una cara de susto y los ojos desorbitados. -MAMÁ!!!-gritó. La señora pelirroja se volteo inmediatamente-EL JARDÍN FORESTAL QUE ESTÁ AL LADO SE ESTA QUEMANDO...HAY UN MOSTRUO HECHANDO FUEGO POR LAS NARICES!!!!!!  
  
Qué tal? Bue, que sepan que la que sube este chap también soy yo: Mariag Malfoy! Esta bien, esta bien, no tengo excusas para seguir subiendo los chaps porque shinigami y teresa ya volvieron de viaje y ya estan estabilizadas con la escuela...lo que pasa es que me he vuelto adicta a subir chaps!! Es demasiado agradable y divertido!! Este chap me ha encantao a mi, me ha dao demasiada risa XDDD!!! Espero que a ustedes tambien XD!! Solo les quiero pedir un favor-ya viene esta loca a pedir favores ¬¬-DEJEN REVIEWS!! Tu que te haz leio la historia, deja un review! Una critica, un tomatazo, una felicitacion, lo que sea, EL REVIEW ES IMPORTANTE n_n!! no te vayas sin dejarlo!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustao, gracias por sus reviews, GRACIAS!! 


	7. Incendio

De caballero a Damisela

La señora pelirroja miró de manera reprobatoria a su hija. A caso no había madurado aún? Tan grande y tan mentirosa. Tendría que ayudar rápido a la joven desmayada, a ver si se recuperaba pronto y se largaba luego, porque no tenía tiempo para atender a gente que no compraba nada en su restaurante el Asador. "Carnes, pollo, papas, yuca, pescado, todo asado. Hacemos servicio a domicilio y encargos" se repitió mentalmente...es que ya estaba acostumbrada a promocionar su restaurante y gracias a eso tenían mucha clientela. Ella era una mujer honesta, por esa razón en el restaurante había colgado un tablón en el que se leía "Barato pero sin sabor". Por algún motivo las comidas les quedaban insípidas, pero por algún otro motivo a la gente le encantaba ir al restaurante a probar "comida que no sabe a nada". Su mayor clientela eran jóvenes universitarios y adolescentes: los universitarios iban porque era el restaurante más barato y cercano que tenían a la facultad, los jóvenes porque son medio tarados y les encanta la idea de probar cosas nuevas. Volvió su vista a la extraña jovencita que todavía no tenía claro lo que era el ciclo menstrual pero se dio cuenta de que la pija se había escurrido. La muchacha tenía una pinta de loca escapada del manicomio; había salido corriendo detrás de su hija María. "Pero estos jóvenes de hoy son cada día más idiotas, verdad? A caso no se dío cuenta de que era puro cuento?" pensó. Baah, mejor que se fue, así se libra de esa jovenzuela que solo...BUM! BUM! Oyó un crujido y acto seguido las demás mujeres que estaban rodeándola en el baño salieron disparadas afuera. Qué es eso? Oyó un griterío. "Acaso son los universitarios que de nuevo se han ido a la calle a tirar piedras contra los carros? Esto tiene que parar o voy a perder la clientela"se dijo así misma. Salio del baño y para su horror vio que el restaurante estaba vacío y que los únicos que quedaban eran unos zagales que se iban corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Oye, chiquillo, regresa!!! No haz pagado!-gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzarlos en vano.-Maldición todo mundo se ha ido sin pagar!!-dijo horrorizada-Ahhh, pero esto lo pagan los empleados, como dejaron que se fuera la gente?! Idiotas!-. Definitivamente, cuando agarrara a todos sus empleados los iba a asar vivos.

Los gritos venían de afuera. Agarró una escoba: ella misma les iba a dar una lección a esos universitarios de porra! Salió del restaurante dispuesta a darles una patada en el culo a todos esos rebeldes, pero el espectáculo que tenía en frente la dejó en shock.

La gente corría aterrorizada de un lado para otro. Los empleados del restaurante tiraban baldes de agua a las instalaciones que ya se estaban quemando y su hija María le pegaba con una cubeta de cobre de manera furiosa a un caballo que aparentemente tenía alas de cartón. Mientras todas estas cosas sucedían, un inmenso dragón con escamas verde bronce tiraba fuego por las narices y 'asaba' todo a su alrededor. "Esto se llama asar en grande" dijo con una vaga sonrisa y se calló desmayada como una torta de pescado asado en la entrada del restaurante.

Al oír las palabras de María, Shun se levanto tan rápido del piso que cualquiera hubiera

pensado que tenía una resortera en el trasero. Con las patas medio flojas salió del círculo

de mujeres que lo (¿o la?) rodeaban en el baño. Al empujar la puerta del baño Shun

Encontró a los comensales del Asador parándose tan bruscamente de sus mesas que tumbaban platos, vasos y sillas. Los meseros y cocineros salían a toda mecha con cubetas de agua sin preocuparse por parar a la gente que se iba sin pagar y dejaba todo tirado. Corrió hacia la puerta del restaurante y al abrirla sus ojos se pelaron del horror más que una papa.

El inmenso Shiryu-Dragón batía sus alas y tiraba fuego por las fosas, quemando el pequeño bosque y parte del jardín del Asador. Eso era un pandemonium. Los empleados del Asador tirando cubetas del agua contra el jardín, los universitarios le lanzaban piedras, palos y bombas caseras al Shiryu-dragón, una multitud corría histérica gritando de un lado a otro y un predicador del Tabernáculo de la Fe anunciaba el fin del mundo.

¿Cómo demonios es que Shiryu empezó a atacar?

[ Piensa, piensa Shun. Shiryu está molesto y no se le puede calmar por la fuerza. Ahora que tus poderes se quedan cortos y tu única ventaja son unos grandes melones, debes de usar algo que aún te queda; tu capacidad mental ] "¿La tengo?"-se preguntó a sí mismo. [ Sí ¬¬!! ]-le respondió su yo interior. [ Shun, tu eres un caballero de Atenea! Aunque no puedas vencer a Shiryu, debe haber algo con lo que puedas calmarlo! ] "Es cierto, aún se ha perdido todo"-se dijo-"Tal vez lo pueda calmar enseñándole mi trasero, no está tan mal..." [ NO, NO! Esa es una medida desesperada, y tú Shun, caballero de Andrómeda siempre haz dicho que el método para arreglar las cosas es hablando, CONVERSANDO ].

-Seiya, eso es!-dijo Shun dejando de lado el monólogo que acababa de tener consigo.-Seiya es un caballo con alas y el me puede llevar hasta la altura de Shiryu para que hable con él y lo convenza que pare de lanzar fuego!

Una vez que Shun hubo pensado su, mojigato y a muy falta de acción, plan empieza a buscar a Seiya caminando entre la multitud, cosa nada fácil.

PLAFF!!

-AHH!-gritó Shun. Una piedra lanzada por los universitarios lo golpeo en la cabeza y le dejó turulato por unos minutos.

-Oye puta, fíjate por donde caminas!-le gritó un tipo al chocarse con Shun accidentalmente.

-Lo siento señor, fue sin querer-dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Ya veo porque te plantaron en el altar-le contestó este.

"No matar, no despellejar, no matar, Paz y amor, seminario Balhala, paz y amor" Se dijo Shun fúrico mientras en su sien brillaba una vena palpitante. De pronto lo vio. Ahí estaba Seiya, comiendo el poco pasto que le quedaba al restaurante muy tranquilo en medio del alboroto, en toda su magnificencia de caballo con alas, resplandeciente, blanco y...

-Estúpido!-gritó María, la del delantal azul, y con mucha fuerza le golpeo la cabeza al Seiya-Pegaso con una cubeta de cobre.-No comas el pasto de mi madre!

Seiya cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y la boca abierta. Shun, pálido del susto se acerco a María y le empezó a gritar:

-PERO QUE HICISTE!? ERES UNA IMBÉCIL, ACABAS DE TERMINAR CON LA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENÍA QUE CALMR A SHIRYU!-decía furioso

-NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER, NOVIA FUGITIVA! AUNQUE TUVIERAS TU MULA CON ALAS, IGUAL SEREMOS EL ALMUERZO DE ESTE MONSTRUO!-le contesto histérica María.

-Tu no sabes nada-dijo Shun ya más tranquilo-porque eres una simple mujer y no eres fuerte.

Ahí. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Ah sí?-dijo María-pues en ese caso tu también lo eres!-termino firme y a la vez tomó la palangana de cobre y le dio un golpe a Shun en la cabeza que lo dejo viendo todas las constelaciones. La muchacha se fue corriendo mientras Shun se sobaba la cabeza del fuerte golpe. Ja! Esa María si que era tonta, mira que decir que serían el almuerzo de Shiryu...Sobre su cadáver! El moriría como lo que es, un caballero de Atenea, no como una novia fugitiva, además ¿Qué tonterías decía ella? Si Shiryu ni siquiera había desayunado, como iba a almorzárselos a ellos? Eso...ESO ES! Shiryu no ha desayunado, el tiene hambre!

Shun empezó a correr tras María, pero como lo suyo no es correr con vestido...se cayó de boca...sobre un muchacho. El joven quedó absolutamente rojo gracias a que Shun no detuvo la caído con las manos y su busto termino en toda la cara del muchacho.

-Ehhh Lo siento-dijo Shun levantándose algo incómodo. El muchacho no dijo nada y se fue corriendo con unos amigos que le decían"Haz sido favorecido por el cielo! El mundo se va a acabar y tu metes la cara en las ubres de una tía! La próxima me toca a mí!"

Shun busca que busca y nada que encuentra a María. De pronto vio a Ikki entre la humareda. BLUUFFF. Shiryu acababa de tirar una ráfaga de fuego justo en frente de él. Los universitarios ya no tenían piedras que tirarle y todo el mundo corría. El reverendo del Tabernáculo de la Fe gritaba a la vez que corría "SOPLA DIOS, SOPLA DIOS! SALTE DEMONIO, ABAJO SATANÁS!!". Oh, que caos! Y de pronto ahí vio a María. Estaba sacando unas cajas de cartón aparentemente pesadas.

-Qué haces?-le preguntó Shun tratando de respirar entre el humo

-Cómo que qué hago? El mundo se va a acabar!! Por lo menos tengo que salvar mis episodios de Evangelion y Shaman King, no crees?-le contestó escéptica.

-Tengo la solución-dijo Shun

-Un Kotex gigante?-bromeo María

-No! El dragón quiere comer así que...démosle algo de comer! Démosle comida del Asador!-dijo por último Shun

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que no creía-dijo mirándole a los ojos

-Qué?-le preguntó Shun tosiendo

-Eres inteligente chica! Vamos a buscar a mi madre!-dijo y fueron a buscarla. Evadieron las fumarolas de Shiryu que ahora vaciaba su ira con el restaurante...Se estaba quemando!!

Al encontrarla, la señora pelirroja estaba mal, muy mal.

-AHHHH YAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-chillaba desconsolada rodeada de varios meseros y meseras y unos cocineros.-MI RESTAURANTE, AHHHH, NOOO, MI VIDA, MI DINERO ABUA BUAAAAAAAAA-lloraba desconsolada-MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO, QUIERO MORIRRRRRRR BUAAAAAA AAAAHHHH AAAAAAAHHHH

-Señora, tenemos una solución!-dijo entusiasmado Shun

-Ya cállate muchacha, nada vale la pena, este es el fin del mundo "snif, snif"-lloriqueaba la señora

-Dejaras que un sapo con alas te venza, mamá? Tu restaurante se está quemando y tú no harás nada?-le dijo María para incentivarla

-Yo...-dijo entre pucheros la señora pelirroja

-Dejarás que tu dinero se lo fume una rata que echa fuego por las narices?

-Yo....

-Dejarás que toda esta gente que corre como loca se vaya sin pagar de tú restaurante, madre mía?

-Yo...YO NO LO PERMITIRÉ! VAMOS A ACABAR CON ESA RATA, YIIAAAA!!!!!!! RÁPIDO, BUSQUEN LAS BAZOOKAS Y LAS ARMAS NUCLEARES, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESTE SAPO SE TRAGUE MI RESTAURANTE!-gritaba la señora a sus empleados a la vez que se ponía un casco militar sacado de quien sabe donde.

-Ehhh, temo que ese no es el plan señora nnUU-dijo Shun-lo que tendrán que hacer es...prepararle algo de comer.

En 5 minutos todo el personal del Asador estaba con pollos, papas, pescados, carnes, arroz, vegetales y hasta frutas asando todo con el mismo fuego que había prendido Shiryu. Todos cocinaban y de fondo una extraña canción sonaba fuerte y todos la cantaban

(N/A: Esta letra va con la música del primer opening de Inuyasha en español, si quieren la cantan para ver como suena ;D)

"El pollo tendremos que asar,

aquí muy rápidooo

La jefa nos mando

Se que lo vamos muy pronto a

acabarrr!!

El tiempo pasa y te conosco más

ahora sé bien que tu cocinas mal

y aunque yo no soy muy bueno

pronto el pescado asareeeemos"

No se que cosa sea la salsa china

Ni que día llegue a ser un chef

Talvez mesero sea de por vida

Mas piensalo, no podría ser as

Pero ahora una papa que asar está esperándonos

Y está quemándose

Y tu tendrás

que renunciar de aqu

El pollo tendremos que asar,

aquí muy rápidooo

La jefa nos mando

Se que lo vamos muy pronto a

Acabar!!"

Todos han terminado de asar todo lo que tenían que y ahora van a llevárselo a Shiryu que destruye muy ocupado el restaurante.

-Más vale que esto funcione, o te juro que me suicidaré-le habló muy claro la señora pelirroja a María.

-Más vale que esto funcione o te juro que te mataré, oíste chica?-le pasó el mensaje María a Shun.

-Más me vale que esto funcione o Shiryu me comerá-se dijo Shun sobándose el pescuezo.

Agarro con fuerza la carretilla repleta de pollo, papa, pescado, carne, arroz, vegetales y frutas asadas para llevársela a Shiryu. Vaya que pesaba! Arrastro la carretilla hasta donde Shiryu pero para su desgracia se le engancho la basta de la falda con la ruedo...y se cayó.

"UUUUUUY, Lindo trasero muñeca!"-le gritaron de la multitud. Porque todas las personas, universitarios, meseros, reverendos y comensales del asador se habían agrupado en un solo bloque y se estaban quietos y callados.

-Hola....eh..hola Shiryu-dijo Shun que se había aproximado tanto a Shiryu que ahora solo estaba a 3 metros de él. Shiryu ni siquiera lo había notado, seguí ocupado en destruir el pobre restaurante.

-Shiryu!-dijo Shun en un intento de "grito"-Shiryu! Shiryu!

Nada, Shiryu ni se daba cuenta de Shun

-SHIRYU!!!-gritó Shun perdiendo la paciencia. Súbitamente el dragón volteo la cabeza

y le enseñó todos sus perfectos, afilados y blanquísimos dientes-GRRRRRRRRRR-gruño dejando a Shun de piedra

-Vaya lindos dientes...Usas Colgate?-dijo Shun

-GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-Shiryu dio un inmenso alarido y a la vez botó fuego las fosas.

-Ehh, te traje algo de comer querido nn-dijo Shun empujándole la carretilla y acto seguido corrió hacia la multitud para refugiarse.

-Listo! Después de comer Shiryu siempre se duerme, así que tendremos que preocuparnos por nada.-Shiryu empezó a oler la comida, y luego metió la cara en la carretilla y empezó a comer salvajemente.

SÍ, SÍ!!!!! Todos vitoreaban y brincaban de alegría! Pero la señora pelirroja empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-BUAAA AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH-chilló.

-Pero porqué llora, señora?-le preguntó Shun-si ya detuvimos a Shiryu!

-Bueno, es que...tan solo mira el restaurante-le dijo María cabizbaja. Shun giró su cabeza para ver al restaurante; estaba totalmente quemado!

-Bueno, lo siento mucho, pero ahora debo irme, tengo que buscar a Ikki, Hyoga y Seiya.-dijo Shun. Lo dolía que el restaurante se hubiera quemado, pero el no podía perder más tiempo ahí, su misión era rescatar a Atenea para que el mundo no se destruyese. Y de paso para que el retornara con su verdadero cuerpo y para que todos los caballeros dejaran de ser animales...bueno, eso lo serían siempre, así que...

-IKKI!-gritó Shun al ver a su hermano fénix. Estaba totalmente quemado y sin plumas, el pico medio roto y le faltaba una pata-Pero que demonios te paso?! Oh, no quiero que mueras!-dijo empezando a lloriquear.

PLAFF!

-AH! Mierda, Ikki!- El fénix le había dado un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza a Shun, tal vez como una señal de que no fuera tan estúpido. Movió sus maltrechas alas y en un abrir y

Cerrar, con un destello dorado volvió a reaparecer el hermoso fénix con plumas rojas, pico dorado y 2 patas con Atenea manda; el fénix renace de las cenizas.

-Y donde está Seiya?-le preguntó Shun a Ikki-fénix. Ikki se fue volando hasta un extremo y se paro sobre un pegaso repleto de hollín que permanecía tumbado con la boca abierta. Igual como lo dejaron, no había porque preocuparse. De repente se oyó un "Cuac" y apareció Hyoga volando desde el pequeño bosque de al lado. Al parecer el fue el único que le había hecho caso.

-Hayyyy, pero mira que lindo, un cisne -- María y fue directo a cargar a Hyoga que se dejó acariciar.-No es hermoso?-dijo mientras lo abrazaba, pero el hábil pato lo que hacía era meter su cuello largo y delgado bajo la blusa de María para... pues para ver de que marca era su sostén ¬¬?

-OYE! Quita!-dijo Shun agarrando a Hyoga de una pata y arrancándoselo a María-ERES UN DESVERGONZADO, LUJURIOSO, HENTAI!!-dijo mientras lo zarandeaba por el pescuezo y el cisne graznaba. De pronto se escucho un "vlov" y Hyoga grazno más fuerte.

-Hyoga! No me digas que te haz hecho aquí?-eres un desvergonzado, un cochino un puerco un...

-Dios mío-dijo la señora pelirroja que había dejado de llorar-Esto es un...

-Un huevo!-dijo Shun asombrado-Hyoga, tu no solo te convertiste en un pato sino que cambiaste de...tú sabes! No lo puedo creer, eres una pata!

-Oh Santo, no seas estúpida! Esto no es un huevo-dijo María tocando estupefacta una bola de cristal muy brillante-.

-Un frasquito de perfume como el de Shiryu! Hyoga, tú se lo robaste?

-NNoo, esto es...-decía anonadada la señora pelirroja

-La pelota de golf que perdio Tatsumi la semana pasada! Pero mira que no sabía que te la habías tragado...

-Creo que esto es...-continuaba atontada la señora

-El horrible prendedor de Saori! Jajaja, te apoyo en que se lo hubieses quitado, francamente le quedaba bien mal...

-QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES?!-le gritó María

-Oh Dios, esto es, esto es...ES UN DIAMANTE!-dijo la señora pelirroja con los ojos fuera de órbitas

-Cuac, Cuac- Hyoga tomó el diamante con el pico y lo metió entre sus alas. Con toda la rapidez que pudo, empezó a caminar lejos, pero Shun rápidamente lo detuvo.

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO! De donde demonios sacaste eso?-le preguntó Shun-es obvio que no lo pusiste, tu eres un cisne no una cisna!

-Oh Dios-suspiró María.-No se dice cisna...eh tú...cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Shaina-dijo Shun diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. El Seiya-pegaso se despertó con un relincho y empezó a correr hacia el lado opuesto.

-Bueno Shaina, no importa lo cierto es que tu hermoso ganzo nos ha querido regalar su huevo, yo sé de avicultura, y te garantizo que muy pronto saldrá un patito de cristal, Dámelo, yo lo cuidaré-dijo la señora pelirroja tratando de arrebatarle el diamante a Hyoga que lo ocultaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Usted cree? Yo nunca oí hablar de patitos de cristal. Sé que sería una molestia, no le importaría cuidarlo?-le preguntó Shun angustiado por el hecho de causarle más molestias a la señora.

-Mamá yo no creo que sea correcto...-le decía María s su madre.

-Tu cállate, querida. Nuestro restaurante acaba de derrumbarse y necesitamos el dinero, así que...

-Bueno, dáme el huevo, ganzo, yo cuidaré bien de tus millones, digo, de tu patito de cristal.-

decía la señora pelirroja tratando de arrebatarle el huevo a Hyoga.

-Mejor es que lo entreguemos a Greenpeace, ellos sabrían que hacer con una nueva especie-dijo Shun.

-NOOO!! DÁMELO, MALDITO ANIMAL!-la señora pelirroja zarandeaba a Hyoga por el pescuezo y este le daba picotazos en la cara.

-Shaina, lo mejor es que te lleves la esfera, eso no es un huevo, es...un diamante-le dijo María a Shun en el oído-Mamá está algo desesperada, sabes?-le dijo como una disculpa por el embuste de su madre.

-O sea que en verdad es un diamante?-le preguntó Shun asombrado

-Así es-dijo María-No me digas que te tragaste el cuento del ganzo de cristal?

-Ehh, no claro que no, como crees? Ajajaja-dijo Shun avergonzado por haberse creído semejante estupidez-Bueno, no sé de donde lo habrá sacado Hyoga, pero prefiero que ustedes lo conserven. Es mucho dinero. Y así podrán reparar los daños causados por Shiryu, que si no les había dicho es mi dragón.

-Gracias-dijo María contenta y sacó de su delantal algo ovalado cubierto con papel de aluminio-Toma, para ti.

-Oh, gracias!-dijo Shun muy emocionado. Un regalo! Hace tanto tiempo que no le daban uno, que chica tan genial María, verdaderamente era una joya...-Qué es?

-Daah, pues ábrelo-dijo con ironía.

Shun abrió lentamente el paquete, sus manos temblaban. Estaba visiblemente emocionado, aquel era un momento muy especial... muy despacio quitó el papel aluminio y bastante sorprendido descubrió que su regalo...era un muslo de pollo asado ¬¬

La brisa le pegaba en la cara y hacía que todos se sintieran a gusto. Shun giró su cabeza para ver por última vez El Asador. Así es, todo quemado con mucha gente saludando. Desde allá arriba en el lomo de Shiryu todos parecía hormiguitas, pero pudo vislumbrar a una muchacha con delantal azul que agitaba su mano al igual que todos los demás. Sonrió. A pesar de todo, había sido muy feliz. Ahora debería olvidar el Asador, la señora pelirroja, María y todos esos recuerdos porque no muy lejos de ahí, ocultándose con el sol en el horizonte estaba el reto que los mantenía firmes y unidos: un nuevo amanecer y la permanente lucha para salvar a Atena...y a sí mismos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, porque este capitulo ha sido el que mas esfuerzo ha requerio de nuestra parte u,ú. Se que este chap ha tardado mucho en subirse, y todo es culpa mía (Mariag se pone un casco de batalla, sale corriendo y se esconde en una trinchera) pero les pido disculpas, sé que todos han pasado por momentos cortos de inspiración, verdad oó?? Bueno, este chap esta dedicado a Hora Hora (eres un encanto horilla-sama nn) y a kaolla asakura, pero muy en especial a kaolla. Mira chica que tu eres la principal culpable de que este chap haya sido subido, hasta soñé con Jeanne por culpa tuya --¡!! Realmente muchas gracias kaolla, fuiste tu quien nos brindó fuerzas para continuar!

Tambien muchas gracias a andrea malfoy black polaris, Hayi-OS (no sé de que demonios hblas chico, pero voy a checar la dirección ;D), **r-288**, lunawood (eso lo descubrirás en los proximos capítulos, tu sigue leyendo nn), **D.E.W.M.G**, Hamcha, Usagi Minamoto Yami, **Crystal Ketchum Darklight** y **DarkLady-Iria**.

Mil gracias a todos, son unos encantos (XDD!!!)

Respecto a este capítulo no me queda nada que aclarar salvo que próximamente se descubrirá de donde carajo sacó Hyoga ese diamante y que ya van a aparecer...los caballeros dorados -!! Así que no pierdan la fe y signa leyendo, los chaps se subirán más rápido a partir de ahora!

Sayo y gracias a todos por su apoyo ;;!!

Mariag Malfoy


	8. Finalmente en Grecia

_**VIII. Finalmente en Grecia**_

****

****

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Shun y los demás habían abandonado el Asador cuando Andrómeda fue finalmente capaz de ver las primeras luces y ruinas de Grecia

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Andrómeda a sus compañeros con lágrimas en los ojos "Finalmente hemos llegado!"

La emocion de Andrómeda no era para menos, luego de cinco días y medio de viaje continuo Shun estaba seguro de que podía caer muerto de cansancio en cualquier momento. Luego de sus palabras siguio un extrano silencio, Shun estaba sorprendido por lo callados que estaban los demás caballeros, es más desde hacía rato que no los escuchaba. Así que se volteo para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún problema. Para su frustración se encontro con todos los animales en los brazos de Morfeo. Seiya se encontraba echado cuan largo era sobre el lomo del dragón resoplando tranquila y pesadamente mientras que el cisne y el fénix se encontraban, también en el quinto sueno, sobre Pegaso.

Shun a duras penas logró reprimir su deseo de tirar a las tres bestias del lomo de Shiryu y pensó por algunos segundos en hacerles compañía en el país de los sueños. Pero rápidamente desechó esa peligrosa mas placentera idea. Si el dragón descubría que todos lo estaban usando de cama, ya había sido mucho suerte que no descubriera a Seiya y los demas, se pondría tan furioso que los tiraría a todos y a diferencia de los otros caballeros Andrómeda no tiene alas. La idea de quedar convertido en una mancha en el piso varios kilómetros más abajo fue suficiente para quitarle el sueño a Shun. Ahora más despierto una pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde hace rato volvió a la mente de Andrómeda.

"Dónde diablos consiguió Hyoga ese diamante?" se preguntó a sí mismo Shun en voz baja. A pocos pasos de el Hyoga estaba felizmente dormido. Si Shun quería encontrar respuesta a su pregunta el momento era ahora.

"Te tengo!" Shun en un brinco cayo sobre Seiya y con un rapido movimiento atrapó a

Hyoga por el pescuezo. Por su parte el soreprendido cisne comenzó a graznar mientras batía sus alas furiosamente, pero Andrómeda lo tenía bien sujeto "Confiesa Hyoga! De dónde sacaste ese diamante!?"

El súbito griterío asustó al Pegaso que se levantó rapidamente tirando a todos los que se encontraban en su lomo. Ikki también sorprendido por el ruido empezó a chillar y a picotear a Seiya pensando, muy logicamente, que si habia algún problema este debía ser culpa del Pegaso. El Dragón por su parte como no podía voltearse sobre sí mismo no entendía que rayos pasaba en su lomo por lo que comenzo a rugir y lanzar fuego, pidiendo muy a su manera algo de tranquilidad. A pesar del pandemonium que había formado Shun no dio su brazo a torcer y siguió zarandeando al cisne hasta que se escucho un pequeno "plov" y un objeto muy brillante cayó a los pies de Andrómeda.

"Pero que es esto?" dijo Shun en voz alta sin soltar al cisne que ya se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire "El prendedor de Saori! Sabía que habías sido tu el que lo había tomado Hyoga!"

"Cua" Graznó enfadado Hyoga, pero la falta de oxígeno hacía que sonara más como un patito de hule que como un cisne enojado. Hyoga para ese momento ya había dejado de moverse y esperaba que Andrómeda lo liberara.

Ahora que el cisne se había quedado quieto Shun notó algo extrano. Hyoga para ser un ave que solo se alimentaba de bichos y tonterías por el estilo estaba bastante pesado... Una idea cruzo por la mente de Andrómeda y este luego de darle una mirada reprobatoria al cisne empezo a zarandearlo con más fuerza que nunca. 'Plov' Sobre el lomo del dragón ahora estaba la pulsera que había perdido Athena, 'plov' la colección de cucharas de oro de Tatsumi, 'plov' el zafiro de la armadura de Acuario, el collar que Pandora le había dado a Shun cuando era un bebé, la medalla de Oro que Seiya había ganado en el concurso de "Quién Rompe más Bloques de Granito con la Cabeza?" y otro montón de objetos de valor que ya formaban una pila debajo del sorprendido cisne.

"Hyoga!" Dijo Andrómeda muy molesto mientras soltaba el cisne y se ponía las manos en la cintura "Por qué nunca me dijiste de tus problemas de cleptomanía?"

"Cuac" Respondió el cisne que rápido escondió nuevamente las joyas en sus alas y se echó a volar con Ikki y Seiya a los que el susto ya les había quitado el sueño.

Mientras esta escena sucedía ninguno de los caballeros imaginaba que los estaban observando...

**21:30 Horas**

Cuartel General De Las Fuerzas de Defensa de Grecia 

"General Sineskrúpulos!" Decía con tono de alarma un soldado "Hemos detectado en el radar un objeto no identificado en nuestro espacio aéreo!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaba sorprendido un hombre maduro y de baja estatura. Estaba vestido con un atuendo militar que mostraba su rango mientras que unos lentes oscuros le cubrían la mitad de la cara. La otra mitad estaba cubierta por un enorme bigote blanco "Déjeme ver eso!"

El general observó detenidamente al radar por unos momentos.

"Nunca antes había visto nada como eso" El general parecía alarmado mientras veía en el radar lo que parecía ser una cinta gigante con alas "Ya intentaron comunicarse con esa nave?"  
"¡Sí Señor! Pero por alguna razón no podemos contactarnos con ellos. Pareciera que no tiene radio, es más, no hemos podido detectar el uso de algún sistema de propulsión."

"Que extraño...". El general mientras pasaba la mano por su bigote "Muy bien, destrúyalos."

"Qué?!" El soldado se volteó sorprendido hacia su general "Pero Señor no sabemos quienes son! Hasta el momento no han interferido con..."

"Y también podrían venir dispuestos a atacar" El general le mando una mirada asesina al cabo "además no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no destruirlos... TE ESTOY DANDO UNA ORDEN!!"  
"Sí señor" Dijo el soldado en una voz apenas audible al tiempo que apretaba un boton rojo...

Mientras tanto unos kilómetros más arriba...

Shun se encuentra extasiado ante la vista del santuario, finalmente despues de un largo viaje todo volvería a la normalidad; salvarían a Athena una vez más, el mundo no sería destruido una vez más y lo mas importante: volvería a ser un hombre una vez más! Esta segunda oportunidad no sería desperdiciada: le declararía su amor a June, limpiaría el piso con Seiya o cualquier otro que se metiera con su comida, le pediría a Saori un nivel de vida decente y honorarios, porque de caballero de Athena no es fácil vivir etc,etc, etc.. Mientras Shun tenía estos hermosos pensamientos, sintío de pronto un fuerte zumbido que se acercaba.

"Uh? Qué rayos es eso?" se pregunto a sí mismo al tiempo que veía algo relampagueante que se dirigía hacia ellos "si no fuera imposible me atrevería a decir que eso se parece a un... demonios, _es_ un misi!!"

"Shiryu muévete! Vuela lejos, LEJOS!"

"GROAR!" Fue toda la respuesta del dragón que no cambió ni un centímetro su rumbo, sino que al contrario intentó voltearse para morder a Andrómeda.

"No está mal! Muévete, MUEVETE!" El misil ahora estaba demasiado cerca para evitarlo y por supuesto es ahora que los otros animales lo notan, haciendose todos a un lado menos Shiryu. "Oh no..."

BOOM!!

Todavía algo aturdido Shun abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor y para su horror solo ve nubes y la tierra varios kilómetros abajo "Estoy muerto?!" Empezó a desesperarse y a mirar su cuerpo "AGH! SIGO SIENDO UNA MUJER!"

Ikki suelta un chillido y le da a Shun un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza

"Ikki?" Shun mira asombrado para arriba y se encuentra con la cabeza de su hermano, para su buena suerte este lo había atrapado luego de que el misil impactara a Shiryu. "Niisan..gracias"  
Ikki ignoró completamente a Shun y lo llevó rapidamente a tierra donde lo esperaban Hyoga y Seiya.

Una vez en tierra Shun le dio una rápida revisada a sus camaradas. Ikki estaba bien , Hyoga pues sin algunas plumas de la cola pero bien, Seiya totalmente chamuscado y algo malherido... pero tratandose de Seiya eso significaba que estaba bien.

"Mmmm" dijo Shun para sí mismo "aquí falta algo... un momento, dónde esta Shiryu?!"

Shun no tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta, a lo lejos se escucho el quejido del dragon "Garr...gaarr..."

"Oh no, debe estar malherido!" Shun se monta sobre pegaso al tiempo que lo patea en las costillas "Arre Seiya, tenemos que ayudar a Shiryu!"  
"RIHIHIHI!!!" Seiya levanta vuelo rapidamente mientras es seguido de cerca por el cisne y el ave fénix  
"Cuidado que me tiras animal!" Shun es tomado por sopresa y termina colgado de la crin del caballo alado para no romperse el cuello con las rocas que se encontraban metros debajo de ellos.

Por suerte la travesia es corta y pronto encuentran al Dragón entre unas rocas. Su aspecto es deplorable; a duras penas se mueve un poco y tiene todas las escamas quemadas y magulladas,especialmente las del estomago por el impacto del misil.

"Oh no Shiryu no te mueras!" Shun dice en medio de lágrimas mientras se acerca rapidamente al dragón: siempre estaría en condición de llorón, fuese hombre o mujer.

Desmonta de un brinco de Seiya y toca un costado de Shiryu. Como impulsado por un resorte Shiryu se levanta y comienza a buscar a Shun y los demás. Shun inmediatamente nota que algo no está bien, la desesperación del dragón por encontrar a Shun a pesar de que estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, la mirada perdida, los ojos azules y apagados...

"Shiryu... no te quedaste ciego otra vez verdad?" Shun espera un momento la respuesta del dragón "verdad Shiryu?"

Shiryu por toda respuesta empieza a llorar lastimeramente mientras se echa a un lado cubriendose la hocica con las garras.

"Ya, ya Shiryu" dice Shun mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza "después de todo tú ya debes estar acostumbrado a estar ciego, no?"

"Grrr..." A Shiryu no le hizo gracia el comentario, pero estaba demasiado débil incluso para morder a Andrómeda. Shiryu solo se digna a darle la espalda a Shun, aunque no estaba muy seguro si el en verdad estaba a su espalda, y se echo a dormir.

"Hey Shiryu, qué crees que estás haciendo? Levantate ya gran perezoso!" Shun en vano intentó mover al enorme dragón, comenzó a empujarlo de todas las formas y maneras posibles sin resultado; el gigantesco animal simplemente no se movió "Shiryu! No te podemos dejar aqui solo, muévete"  
"Gra" fue la unica respuesta del dragón antes de quedar dormido de nuevo "Shiryu, estás seguro de que te vas a quedar aquí solo?"

"Gra"

"Y cómo piensas encontrarnos una vez que nos hayamos ido, ah?" en realidad a Shun no le preocupaba demasiado dejar solo a Shiryu: era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo (en todo el sentido de la palabra), pero de todas formas no le gustaba la idea de dejar atrás a su compañero.

"Gra" Gruñó Shiryu mientras le señalaba su nariz, esta vez Shiryu tenía razón. A pesar de su ceguera, su nariz era lo suficientemente sensible como para sentir donde estaban los otros, especialmente si se tenia en cuenta que la hediondez de Seiya se podía oler a kilómetros de distacia con bastante facilidad.

"Muy bien Shiryu como quieras" Shun ya estaba cansado de su 'conversacion' con el dragón "Cuando te sientas listo nos alcanzas. Vámonos!" dijo mientras montaba sobre el lomo de Seiya Estaba a punto de montar el vuelo cuando un recuerdo paró en seco al pegaso y a su jinete.

"Si volamos nos tirarán otro misil...y sin Shiryu podría matarnos!" la idea pasó a la velocidad del relámpago a Shun. "Saben chicos mejor nos vamos caminado, uhh"

Shun y los demás habían dejado ya hace mucho tiempo atrás a Shiryu, en realidad ninguno de ellos jamás había imaginado lo increiblemente dificil que era el camino al Santuario; llevaban más de dos horas caminando cuesta arriba en lo que parecía una montaña interminable y lo mejor del caso, Seiya ya no podía seguir. A medida que cada uno se iba cansando se habían ido montando sobre Seiya hasta que el pobre Pegaso se encontró cargando cuesta arriba al fénix, el cisne y Andrómeda que no eran exactamente unas plumas.

"Rihihihi... hihi... hi..." Poff! Seiya finalmente se rindió al cansancio y quedó tendido cual largo era sobre el camino.

"Seiya no podemos descansar ahora! Aún faltan por los menos ocho horas de camino..!" Mientras Andrómeda decía esto arreaba a Seiya pateando suavemente sus costillas, pero el Pegaso seguía tumbado sin moverse. "Oye, me escuchas?"  
Seiya simplemente siguio jadeando como locomotora; estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarse de la frescura de Shun.

"Por favor Seiya... si no llegamos a tiempo... nos quedaremos así para siempre" Shun estaba al borde del llanto, no podía creer que estando tan cerca del Santuario no lograrían llegar a tiempo. Shun se desplomó desesperado sobre el lomo de Pegaso "ahora solo un milagro podrá salvarnos..."

"Pip, pip!" el milagro no se hizo esperar mucho y a los lejos todos pudieron ver como se acercaba lentamente un busito azul con letras blancas en las que se leía 'Greece's Tours'

"Estamos salvados!" Shun emocionado desmontóo de Seiya de un brinco y comenzó a hacerles señas al conductor "Oiga espere, por favor! PARE!!"

El bus se detuvo justo al lado de Andrómeda. El vidrio del conductor comenzó a bajar lentamente y la mirada de Shun chocó con los ojos de un joven de alrededor de 25 años.

Tenía el pelo color marrón amarrado en una coletita corta en la base del cuello. Los ojos de color azul muy oscuro se achinaban tanto por la sonrisa que era difícil ver el iris.

"Buenas tardes señorita¿qué hace una joven tan bonita como usted acá arriba tan solita?" El joven se queda un rato viendo las ropas de Andrómeda y luego le hecha un ojo

a su séquito de animales "¿Acaso hoy hay presentación en el santuario?"

"Usted Conoce el Santuario?!" La sorpresa de Shun era enorme, hasta donde le habían dicho, la existencia del Santuario era totalmente secreta. ¿Cómo podía saber sobre él un conductor de bus turístico?

"Soy Mirókulos" El pícaro joven le hizo un guiño mientras le sonreía. "Usted no es de por aquí. Todo el mundo sabe de ese lugar, es más, este bus está destinado a hacer paseos para turistas en el Santuario"

"Cómo..? Conoce el santuario desde siempre?" preguntó Shun ignorando las miradas de Mirókulos. Todavía estaba atónito ante la revelación de que todos conocían sobre el Santuario.

"En verdad este lugar se dió a conocer hace poco cuando una tal Saori Kido habló con el dueño de mi compañía acerca de hacer viajes a su propiedad a cambio de una comisión del 25" Mirókulos contestó. El joven estaba sorprendido de la pregunta de la desconocida, después de todo, acaso ella no trabajaba allí? "¿Quiere que la lleve?"  
"Sí, por favor! No sabe lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí por mí mismo.. digo, misma" 'Conque así es que Kido consigue su dinero... ya sabía que esa herencia no podía ser eterna' pensó Shun para su adentros "¿Puedo montar a mis animales verdad?"  
"Pero por supuesto, solamente amarralos en algun lugar con esto" El joven se bajó del autobus y le dió a Shun un rollo de cuerda. "Lo último que quiero son animales moviéndose y mareándose por todo el lugar, especialmente el caballo con alas de cartón que tienes ahí, se ve deplorable. Tienes mucha suerte de que hoy no haya clientes."

"Si, ya los amarro. Sólo dame un momento para subir, este bus está un poco alto" dijo Shun.  
"Pero qué haces? Soy un caballero, te ayudaré" Mirókulos le lanzó otra gran sonrisa y un leve guiño.  
Por un momento Shun se alegró. Al fin había encontrado un hombre decente que no estaba interesado en tocarle el...  
De repente Shun sintió un suave frufrú por debajo del vestido y después WAZZA, un apretón. Mirókulos la sostenía por el trasero y tenía una sonrisa de como quién no quiere la cosa.  
"Qué esperas? Sube, si resbalas ya te tengo bien agarrada"

A Shun le hubiera gustado aporrear a Mirókulos pero estaba tan cansado y tan acostumbrado a esa actitud de los hombres hacia él que decidió pasarlo por alto.

Sin más, Andrómeda se subió al busito.

Amarró con mucho cuidado a todos los caballeros, con excepcion de Ikki al que tuvo que amarrarles las dos patas y el pico contra un tubo para evitar de que siguiera volando y chillando por todos lados. 'Espero que Shiryu pueda seguirnos ahora que estamos aqui'- fue el último pensamiento de Shun antes de que el bus acelerara rumbo al santuario.

Ya llevaban media hora de camino y aún no había ni señales del santuario, todos los animales luego del susto inicial se habían acostumbrado a las sacudidas, paradas y aceleraciones del autobus y se habían dormido. Shun por su parte permanecía viendo por la ventana sentado justo en el asiento detrás del conductor mietras que este se la pasaba viendo al camino y a Shun.

"Oye y... cómo te llamas?" dijo Mirókulos intentando romper el silencio que ya le estaba exasperando

'otra vez la pregunta del millón' pensó Shun para sí mismo "Shaina, señor" dijo Shun al recordar rapidamente el nombre que le había dado a María en el Asador

"No me digas señor, no ves que somos de casi de la misma edad? Y de dónde eres?"

"Japonesa" A Shun no le pareció necesario mentir sobre eso.

"Japonesa? A mí me pareces bastante griega, sabes?" dijo Mirókulos mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor a Andrómeda "con quién viniste a Grecia?"

"Sólo con mis animales..."a Shun le empezaba a molestar el interrogatorio  
"Estos orientales...vienes de viaje a una ciudad turística encantadora y te traes a tu granja!"

"Oh" dijo el joven Mirókulos mientras empezaba a sonreir maliciosamente "y tienes novio?"

"No..." Shun había entendido a donde estaba llevando esa conversación y se sentó rapidamente al lado de sus compañeros

"Que te parece si te das una escapada del trabajo y pasamos el día juntos? Conozco un lugar grandioso" dijo el conductor mientras le lanzaba una de aquellas sonrisas que le rasgaban los ojos con aparente inocencia.

"No lo creo, la verdad. Voy a estar muy ocupada en estas horas"  
"Vaya, vaya...tienes hijos, verdad?"  
"No, no, como se te ocurre!" apuró a aclarar Shun. Hijos él?! No señor, gracias.  
"Y que opinarías de ser madre? No te gustaría tener un par de hijitos?"  
A Shun aquella conversación ya lo estaba incomodando bastante. ¿Cómo iba a querer ser madre si era un hombre?  
"Tu silencio mi dice que sí. Además, estás muy bien equipada...que te parecería si el padre de tus hijitos soy yo?" Un brillo destelló en los ojillos de Mirókulos.

Shun sintió como un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda. Si tuviera su cadena todo sería más sencillo; por supuesto por razones bastantes obvias eso no era posible, como segunda opcion estaba ignorar al entrometido y abusador de Mirókulos. Y siempre quedaba correr, pero jamás podría dejar a sus amigos amarrados en el bus, o sí? Antes de que Shun tuviera que decidir, el bus paró en seco y una extraña voz a la espalda del conductor acabó con la conversacion.

"Je je je... Muy bien Romeo, quédate quieto y no hagas ningún movimiento en falso, al menos que quieras que te rellene de balas por supuesto"

El asustado Mirókulos se cambió de asiento y se sentó al lado de Shun. A este no le hizo mucha gracia, pero cuando alguien te está apuntando con una magnun del tamaño de un rifle como aquella que tenía enfrente, uno sabe que no es momento para ponerse melindroso.

"Mmm... este autobus es perfecto para nuestro plan... Oigan Chicos! Aquí solo hay un mocoso y su amiguita, suban!"

Antes de que el maleante terminara de hablar ya dos hombres más habían entrado al autobus, las cosas se veían cada vez más negras para Shun. Mientras tanto los demás caballeros también se sentían incómodos ante esta situación, claro que como ninguno de ellos era estúpido todos se quedaron quietos ante la vision de la pistola tipo Terminator, todos con excepcion de Seiya por supuesto.

"RIHI!" Seiya era famoso por hacer burradas, pero esto era el colmo

"CALLLATE O TE VUELO LOS SESOS CABALLO DEL DEMONIO!" vociferó el primero de los delincuentes. Esto en vez de callar a Pegaso sólo logró que este relinchara más fuerte.

"HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE!"

"No, por favor no lo mate!!" gritó Shun mientras se lanzaba sobre Seiya para protegerle al estilo de las telenovelas

"DAME UNA BUENA RAZON PARA NO HACERLO!" gritó fuera de sí el delincuente

"Pues..." Shun miró por un segundo a Seiya con detenimiento antes de quitársele de encima "Está bien, adelante"

"Bien pensado chiquilla" dijo el hombre al tiempo que apuntaba hacia Seiya quién por su parte al fin había captado la situación y había cerrado el hocico.

"Espere jefe!" dijo uno de los hombres que habían llegado "Recuerde lo que cuesta cada una de esas balas, como para gastarlas con un borrico barato? Además ya se calló el animal"

"Como sea, amarren a esos dos junto a los animales. Quiero llegar lo antes posible al Centro y hacer el trabajo"

"Al Centro!" susurró por lo bajo Mirókulos "entonces quieren robar la Cuchilla de Electra..."

"La qué?" murmuró también por lo bajo Shun. Tener al metemanos de Mirókulos tan cerca no le hacía gracia, pero su curiosidad era mas fuerte que su enfado.

"Estamos en grave peligro Shaina, si quieres tener un hijo antes de morir igual que yo, esté es el momento" Mirókulos sonreía nerviosamente.

"Ya basta! De qué cuchilla hablas?" Shun también estaba comenzando a asustarse.

"La Cuchilla de Electra es un tesoro de la Ciudad de Atenas" respondio Mirókulos "está valorada en varios millones de dólares y será presentada hoy en el museo de la ciudad, pero se supone que antes de ser presentada se guardará en un hotel del centro..."

Mientras esto ocurría el autobus ya llevaba algunos minutos de camino hacia el centro y ni Shun, ni el joven Mirókulose habían dado cuenta de que uno de los ladrones hacia rato que los miraba, o mejor dicho solo miraba a Shun.

"Oiga Jefe... aún estamos temprano para ir a hacer el trabajo, que tal si nos entretenemos un rato con esta muchacha?"

Las palabras del ladrón cayeron sobre Shun como agua fría¿a caso era posible que una persona estuviera tan salada como él?

"Sabes no es mala idea" dijo el líder de los bandidos deteniendo el vehículo "Vamos a pasar un buen rato..."

"Ahg!! No se acerquen!" Shun estaba histérico y no era para menos: los tres tipos se acercaban a él lentamente "No pueden hacerme ESO!!"

"Y por qué no?" dijo el jefe de los matones con una sonrisa  
"Porque yo soy... yo soy.." decir la verdad no era nada inteligente a su parecer "Virgen?"  
"Uy, mucho mejor!" Respondió el líder y ahora los malechores se acercaban más rápido.

"Déjenla! No pueden hacer eso. Ella y yo tenemos planeado tener un par de hijos..."

"Tú cállate y mira, a ver si así aprendes un poco, baboso" Uno de los malechores le dió un puntapié al pobre Mirókulos.

Shun tragó saliva preocupado. El había estado en situaciones compremetedoras, pero esa era mucho más de lo que su corazón podía resistir. Para su buena suerte antes de sufrir un infarto Andrómeda tuvo una idea.

"Por lo menos me dejarían pedir un último deseo..?" preguntó Andrómeda con cara de niña ingenua

"Ah? un último deseo?" dijo el lider en medio de una sonrisa "Jejeje lo que pidas muñeca, pero nada de trucos ok?"

"Claro..." Andrómeda puso la cara más tierna que pudo "Me gustaría que el primero de ustedes en jugar conmigo sea el mejor de los tres..."

"Te has vuelto loca?!" le susurró por lo bajo Mirókulos "Van a hacerte Dios sabe que!"

"Tú cállate e intenta desatarme" Le susurró Shun.

El deseo de Andrómeda dejó en shock a los ladrones. Por un segundo se miraron entre ellos, al siguiente miraron a Shun que seguía con su cara de niña inocente.

"Pues no se preocupe señorita, aquí está lo mejor de lo mejor" dijo uno de los ladrones

"Lo mejor de lo peor, dirás" Dijo el otro ladrón "Ella por supuesto que se refiere a mí!" contestó el otro.

"Dejen de decir tonterías los dos y háganse a un lado, la chica es mía" dijo el líder en medio de un gruñido

"Eso si que no Jefe!" el ladrón le dirigió una mirada a Shun "Esta me la quedo yo!"

"SOBRE MI CADAVER!!" Rugió el jefe de los ladrones antes de abalanzarse sobre los otros dos empezando una pelea de perros y gatos.

"Apúrate y desátame!" le siseó Andrómeda al aturdido Mirókulos.

"Y cuál es la prisa?" dijo este mientras sonreía viendo a los ladrones sacarse la madre entre ellos "Esto parece que tomará un rato..."

15 Minutos Después...

"Uff... uff...Listo, esos dos no se pararán de nuevo por un buen tiempo..." dijo el Jefe de los ladrones, mientras se incorporaba lentamente y se acariciaba lo lastimados nudillos."En qué estábamos preciosa?"

"Oh... a sí que ganaste" dijo Shun con un brillo en los ojos "Muy bien, aquí está tu Premio!!"

"Qué rayos..?" El líder de los ladrones no pudo hacer nada contra Andromeda, que con un golpe limpio de un tubo de metal lo dejo listo para Cuidados Intensivos.

"Lo mataste?" pregunto Mirókulos dándole un patada al cuerpo del ladrón.

"Casi, pero no" Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras empezaba a amarrar a los delincuentes "Gracias por ayudarme a sacar esta varanda del bus"

"Claro... y ahora que?"

"Pues tú me llevas al Santuario y después haces lo que quieras" dijo Shun blandiendo amenazadoramente el tubo.

"Tranquila, yo no soy de esos...pero haré como dices" contestó Mirókulos con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo el pesado tubo de metal.

Tres horas después Shun y los demás caballeros estaban en las puertas del Santuario, finalmente llegarían al cuarto del Patriarca una vez más, salvarían a Atena una vez más y todo volvería a la normalidad una vez más. Shun no cabía en sí de felicidad aunque había algo extraño en el Santuario...

"Dónde rayos está todo el mundo?" Se preguntó Shun a sí mismo. La última vez que había entrado al Santuario a penas se había acercado unos cuantos metros a la puerta cuando un batallon de guardias y caballeros le cayeron encima. Ahora el Santuario era un gigantesco desierto, además Shiryu aún no los había alcanzado y ya comenzaba a preocuparse... Shun rapidamente sacudió su femenina cabellera y con ella sus dudas

"Como sea, finalmente estamos en el Santuario! Salvemos a Athena y acabemos con esto!"

Sin más Shun corrió hacia el interior del Santuario seguido de cerca por el Pegaso, el Cisne y el Fénix. Shun estaba seguro que finalmente su aventura estaba a punto de terminar, aunque en realidad sus problemas apenas estaban por comenzar..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dios! Si pensabas que los muertos no revivían te equivocaste. La prueba es este fic, con más de un año sin actualizarse y que...bueno, ha regresado. No importa ya quien sube los capítulos, TR la autora y Mariag su beta están encantadas de que al fin haya llegado este capítulo. El próximo ya está escrito así que no se preocupen que no demorará. Gracias por la fidelidad de los lectores, ellos y la incansable TR son quienes mueven este proyecto.


End file.
